Pretty Things
by KangarooYoshi
Summary: Kairi likes being adored and being a damsel in distress, but the only thing she likes more is pretty things. But why can't Kairi have the most beautiful thing she wants? Hints of one sided Yuri and hints of Yaoi. One shot.


KY: Okay, this is a one-shot that has to deal with a future Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'm doing. This involves three of the four Ocs in that story, and they are Cade, Airnden, and Rayine. This has some hints of one-sided yuri and hints of yaoi in it and I know I made Kairi seem a bit shallow, at least in my opinion, but I really think she's that way. I can just see her in the Squaresoft office checking of a list of things she likes, number one, pretty things, number two, being a damsel in distress, and number three, being adored. Am I the only one who sees that? Yes? No? Ah, well. I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the other game that is in the future fanfiction which this is related to. If you didn't catch that, I'm writing a cross-over between Kingdom Hearts and another game, which is briefly mentioned in this story, see if you can catch it! So enjoy, though I'm sure I'll get flames.

Kairi has always like pretty things. It was expected of a pretty little girl like her and of course, she always got what she wanted, as long as it was pretty. The mayor and his wife had given her a pretty doll and dress when they found her walking, beyond confused, around the quiet, tropical town. Everyone had smiled when they saw the pretty little girl in the pretty blue and white dress, with her scarlet hair and sapphire blue eyes, and remarked how the mayor was so kind to have rescued her from being injured, and that's what started Kairi's fascination with being rescued.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Mayor!" Her sweet, childish voice melted the hearts of the adults gathered and an air of adoration also triggered Kairi's need to be adored. She sat there, her feet entwined and her hands folded in her lap, her big eyes and pink mouth smiling at the crowd, but that spell was broken as the door was slammed open. Kairi's eyes narrowed, but just for a bit, upset at being ignored as the adults turned to see what had caused the loud commotion, and Kairi turned too, her eyes widening as she looked at the pretty things sprawled out in front of her,

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuu! Get off of me! You're so heavy!" A small boy whined as he beat his fists against the ground and the boy on top of him scowled at him, his hands on the other boy's head, two girls on top of him

"It's not me! Cade and Airnden are the heavy ones, Sora!" Sora stopped pounding his fists and pouted, and Kairi stared at him, looking at his big sky blue eyes, it looked as if they had been plucked from the sky and put on his delicate, tanned face, and his spiky chocolate brown hair looked good enough to eat. Riku was more on the boyish side, but still had a pretty face, with his ocean colored eyes and his silver hair flowing down to his shoulders. Kairi turned to the mayor, ready to demand that the two pretty boys play with her when a whine attracted her attention,

"No way, Riku! You're the heavy one, you're the biggest out of all of us!" The taller girl pointed a green nail at Riku as she stood up, who scowled and glared at the nail polish chipped nail,

"So? You have enough hair to be as heavy as me, Airnden." Airnden snorted and tossed her head, Kairi watching, memerized as the golden locks fell down her back again. Her emerald eyes accusing, she poked Riku hard in the chest, making the slighty taller child give a frown of protest,

"If you and Sora hadn't wanted to see the new girl so much, we wouldn't be arguing about who was heavier, now would we?" Riku opened his mouth and closed it, unable to find something to say to the tan girl's question. Airnden smirked at the pale boy,

"That's what I thought." With that she turned her back to him, who responded by doing the same. Kairi reached out to wrap her little fingers around Airnden's long strands of hair when a quiet voice broke out,

"Just stop fighting. We wouldn't even have been on the floor if you hadn't pushed Riku, Airnden." The two mentioned, along with Kairi, turned around to see the smallest of the four helping Sora up. Kairi's mouth dropped open, she was the prettiest of them all! Her hair was as black as the ink that the mayor used to sign her adoption papers and her eye was like a ruby and had a certain look to it that made you want to learn what was in the girl's head. The reason she said it was because her heavy bangs hung over her left eye, but Kairi assumed it was red as well. She was barely shorter then Sora, who was smiling down at her, and Kairi felt a twinge of jealousy,

'I want Sora. She can't have him.' Kairi crossed her arms and glared at the short girl, Cade, she presumed, and was shocked to see Cade give her a dirty look as well before snapping back into her shy and quiet mode, holding Sora's arm as the boy looked confused at the two of them, while Riku and Airnden continued to hiss back and forth at each other. The mayor cleared his throat,

"Sora, why don't you show Kairi around?" Kairi smiled sweetly at him and Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, smiling goofily,

"Sure, I'll be glad to!" Kairi shot Cade a brief smug smirk and was disappointed to see Cade looking bored with her. Cade took her pale hands off of Sora's arm and retreated to Riku and Airnden, who were looking at Sora with baffled looks, and Kairi smiled at them too, sugar laced into her smile, as she attached herself to Sora.

"Well, let's go!" She giggled happily as she dragged Sora towards the door, leaving the other three children in the dust. They looked at each other for a long time and then shrugged, walking after them. As soon as they were out of the mayor's hearing distance, Riku muttered,

"What a stupidhead." Cade nodded, pouting as she glared at the floor, but Airnden rolled her eyes at the two upset kids,

"You guys need to grow up and be more mature like me." Cade stomped on her foot, ignoring her sudden howl of pain,

"You're the same age as Riku, Airnden!" Now it was Airnden's turn to pout as she rubbed her bare foot, having taken off the sandal, dirt clouding the forest green color, and held it at a range as to not get dirt on her already torn lime green shirt,

"Well, I'm sorry, _little sister._" Airnden stressed the little sister part and Cade's pale cheeks flushed in anger,

'Not by much, _big fat meanie-face sister_!" Cade said, stressing the last part as well, and Airnden flipped her hair, a habit that drove the other two crazy,

"Only by a whole year and three months, Cade!" Riku looked at the two sisters fighting, an amused expression on his face, it wasn't everyday that Cade was the one Airnden was yelling at...okay, so it was. Still, Airnden was the 2nd oldest, Riku smirked as he thought that, he was older then the blonde by half a year, he was turning nine and a half in three weeks. He made a face, he hoped his mom wouldn't make him invite Kairi now to his half-birth party now that she lived here. Speaking of the little devil, she came storming by, tears in her eyes and a bruise on her face. The three stared at her and she flung herself at them, snarling,

"What are you looking at!" Cade and Airnden jumped behind Riku, who glared at the two cowering girls, and pouted. He wanted to hide behind them! Kairi glowered at them, her eyes lit with anger, and Sora came barreling down the same path she had just come up,

"Kairi, Robyn didn't mean to hit you, she's just a baby!" Kairi's lip curled as she whirled around to face Sora, freeing the relieved children from her grasp,

"So? She's not supposed to hit me! Everyone supposed to like ME!" Riku mumbled under his breath,

"Not everyone, princess." Kairi's head whipped around and she gave him a dangerous glare and was about to start yelling her head of at him when Cade and Airnden started laughing and Kairi decided to pick on them instead,

"What is so funny? HM?" She growled and Cade managed to choke out,

"You got punched by a toddler! That's so funny, you're a pansy!" Kairi's fists tightened as Cade continued to howl while leaning against Airnden, who was also cracking up. Riku stifled his laugh behind his hand while Sora pouted,

"C'mon guys, you know how aggressive one year olds can be, give he-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sora's babyish voice went up even higher as Kairi started to scratch Cade furiously. Riku and Airnden jumped back as the two rolled on the ground together, Kairi clawing and Cade just there, not realizing what happened until...

"No, you didn't!" Cade snapped as she punched Kairi and the catfight started to get interesting...

Kairi ended up with a bloody mouth, a black eye, bite marks, and her dress was ripped, while Cade had to get stitches across her eye to her forehead from Kairi throwing a rock at her. The little spat was only stopped when Sora ran screaming and got Rayine, his fourteen year old sister, to come up and break up the fight. The mere sight of Rayine made Kairi run up to her and smile sweetly at Rayine, who just grimaced. Kairi broke out in tears when she saw the pretty older girl's face twitch in disgust, she didn't like her sky blue eyes not staring sweetly at her or her long cinnamon locks falling down over her shoulders when she bent down to smile gently at her, then she saw her mouth and those tears turned into anger as she flung herself at Cade, who went to intercept her, but Rayine grabbed Kairi and Sora, Riku, and Airnden had to hold the little Cade back, who was snarling like a cat at Kairi.

That was all over six years ago and of course, they had all grown up into teens. Kairi smiled as she walked by Selphie, who turned to her and squeaked,

"Wow, Kairi! You're looking prettier everyday, Sora and Riku won't know what hit 'em!" Kairi's smile faded a little and when Selphie inquired what was wrong, she just shook her head and smiled. Convincing Selphie she was okay, she strode away from her, her smile slipping off her delicate face as she wondered what had gone through her head,

'Didn't I want Sora and Riku, well, mostly Sora, to notice me? Then why did I not really care what Selphie said?' Quickly dissolving those thoughts as she saw Sora staring up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his still slightly feminine face. She forced a sugarsweet smile onto her face and walked over to the slender boy, who had looked up and then gone back to staring at the beautiful sky that matched his eyes and was met with the semi darker eyes of Kairi,

"Whoa!" Sora scrambled back, looking at the petite girl with startlement all over his face. Kairi gave a genuine giggle as Sora rubbed the back of his head, the startled expression changing into a sheepish one,

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Kairi sighed and tsked at him,

"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here!" Sora shook his head frantically,

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" He yelped as Kairi hit him on the head and laughed at him,

"Are you still dreaming?" She said with a tease in her voice and Sora glared up at her, causing her to snigger again,

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it...I don't know, what was that place? So bizarre..." His face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression, he nearly missed Kairi scoff,

"Yeah, sure." Sora rolled his eyes but decided to ignore the disbelieving girl as another thing popped into his mind, curiousity being provoked by the odd dream...whatever it was,

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Kairi made an annoyed sound as she turned to look out towards the ocean, rolling her eyes at hearing the question he had asked her so many times,

"I've told you before, I don't remember." Sora sounded very put out as he replied, the same disappointed tone in his voice,

"Nothing at all?" Kairi's annoyed tone turned into a sorrowful tone as she tried to recall anything about her hometown, all she could remember was a castle...

"Nothing." She shrugged and began to dig a hole in the sand with the front of her shoe and she heard Sora give a sigh,

"You ever want to go back?" He asked and Kairi could feel his intense eyes staring at her back and she smiled to herself,

"Well, I'm happy here." A light scoff was heard from behind her and her smile turned into a frown,

"Really..." He drawled and Kairi knew instantly he was thinking about her constant spats with Cade and Riku. Kairi dug harder into the ground, despite those two, she actually loved it here on Destiny Islands, but a wave of sadness flowed over her,

"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it." Sora gave a big wistful sigh,

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Kairi turned to him, a grin lighting up her face,

"So what're we waiting for?" A masculine voice called out,

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us?" The two turned to see Riku grinning down at them and Kairi's chest suddenly began to seem to swell as Cade strode towards them, her hand on her nicely formed hip and she stopped, smirking at Sora and her eye glistened mischieviously, the other eye still being hidden behind her bangs after all these years,

"This isn't the time to play in the sand, we have to get ready!" Sora stuck his tongue out at the smaller girl, who retaliated by sticking her tongue out as well,

"I'm sure Kairi just found Sora snoozing down here, just like he always does." Airnden's voice came into hearing range as she emerged from the ocean, tan skin turning bronze under the seering light of the sun that seemed to hover right above the island. Kairi smiled at her friend,

"Yeah, and the sun's making him delirious, he says he got swallowed by some huge black thing!" Sora pouted as Kairi laughed at him, but Cade frowned at her,

"Dreams aren't something to laugh at, Princess." Riku and Sora looked mildly surprised, Cade would of just rolled her eyes at that comment, but she had reacted differently. Airnden looked at Sora with masked concern and only her sister noticed it, and once the crimson eye caught the emerald eye, they nodded and broke eye contact. Kairi had noticed that and scowled, she didn't like not being in on things, it made her feel unknowledgeable about whatever they were talking about, and she hated not knowing about things that Cade knew about. Kairi sighed, okay, so maybe her little fiery hate-hate relationship with Cade had simmered down as they matured, but there was still an unhealthy rivalry and it had recently started sparking up again as she noticed Cade and Sora started standing closer together and everything went away as soon as she saw that, but she had mananged to noticed Riku had been looking at the two with a tight-lipped face and Kairi instantly knew what was happening,

'Riku likes Cade and I like Sora, if I can just get Cade away from Sora, we'll both be happy.' Kairi didn't get along with Riku as much as she did with Airnden and Kairi, but she liked him a lot more then Cade, so she was willing to help him. But of course, she wouldn't do anything without helping herself, but she would get Sora and this would get Riku finally to adore her, and she could never get enough of people adoring her.

"So am I the only one who wants this raft done?" Riku questioned as he threw the log he had collected at Sora, who failed to be able to hold it up after narrowly catching it. Riku turned to Kairi after glancing back to make sure the other boy was okay and he pointed a finger at her, a fake stern face present,

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Kairi giggled and smiled down at Riku, who had just sat down next to Sora and Cade,

"So you noticed! Okay, we'll finish it together, I'll race you!" Sounds of disbelief came from the two teenage boys and a scoff of scorn came from Cade, who was known for her racing skills on Destiny Islands. Kairi held her hand in the air,

"Ready? GO!" She cried and there was a brief pause before the three on the beach kicked up sand and took off running, Kairi and Airnden running after them, and Kairi's eyes found Sora and lit with happiness, but she wasn't aware that before her eyes had started to match her grin, her gaze had snapped to Cade's backside, who wasn't having any trouble keeping up with the boys. However, Airnden did notice, and gave her friend an odd look as they reached the door of the other shack and only Sora remained there,

"Where did they go?" Kairi demanded and Sora held up a finger (not that one!), panting as he regained his breath,

"They went up onto Riku's Island. Something about training." Kairi's eyes automatically drifted up to the island they had dubbed Riku's Island, since the oldest youth spent the most time up there, and saw the two figures dueling. Riku swung his wooden sword at Cade, who fell from the blow, but sprang up and dodged the next swing, striking Riku in the stomach with her foot, her gauntlet clad fists ready to snap forward and hit him square in the face. Kairi quickly looked away from the island as Sora tapped her on the shoulder,

"Um...Kairi? What do I need to get?" Kairi quickly named off all of the items he needed to get and he ran off, waving his sword around, yelling like a madman, and Airnden grumbled,

"He forgot to take his pills again today." Kairi nodded, sighing,

"Yeah."

That day had been the last day before Kairi did something so low the next day, she even thought it was too low. She had tricked Sora into going on the raft and she had quickly set sail, wanting to leave before the storm hit the island. They didn't make it. The storm had swept the raft clean into the eye of it, where Sora had mysteriously received a key and had defeated the monster that had come from the storm. Kairi remembered Sora had freaked out, saying it was the thing from his dream, and remembered Cade's words,

'_Dreams aren't something to laugh at, Princess.'_ The two had woken up in a strange new world and when Kairi had woken him up, shivering with sheer joy,

"We did it, Sora! We got off Destiny Islands! We're in another world!" Sora had then surprised her by pushing her off of him and giving her a dirty glare,

"We are, but our friends aren't, Kairi? How could you trick me like that?" Kairi had not been able to answer that and Sora told her to stay in the Accessory Shop with Cid with a cold tone and he walked off. Kairi had been extremely relieved when he had returned and went to talk to him, but obviously, he was still furious with her, but he handed her a staff and when she looked at it with a disgusted expression, he blew up,

"Stop being just a spoiled brat, Kairi! The whole world doesn't revolve around you!" Kairi's whole world shattered then, hearing Sora yelling at her, but then she became angry. Everyone was supposed to love and adore her, the whole world DID revolve around her. Her face stony, she had followed Sora out of the shop and had been attacked by Leon, an aloof man who seemed to be shocked that a teen like Sora had the keyblade, as he called it,

"C'mon, Squall. He's just a kid." A soft voice came from behind him and as the man had stepped out of the way to glare at the young girl behind him, Kairi gaped, she looked almost exactly like Cade, down to the crimson eyes and the raven black hair, even the pale skin was the same shade! Sora noticed this as well and was about to say something when the man began to speak to the girl,

"Trinity, my name is Leon. Not Squall." Leon's voice was low but the two non-natives could still hear him, and Trinity smiled at him with affection in her smile and eyes,

"You'll always be Squall to me, you dork." She said lightly and Kairi could see although Leon didn't appreciate being called a dork, she heard affection in his voice as he replied,

"It's Leon. Don't give these kids any ideas to call me Squall." Sora bristled at that, his lips drawn into a pout,

"Hey! I'm not a kid, and she's barely older then me." A sad smile graced the face of Trinity as she whispered,

"Physically...yes, mentally...no." Kairi never figured out what she meant, until later on when Aerith has told them the story of Leon and Trinity, or rather, Squall and Trinity, but that is a different story. The two had met up with Donald Duck and Goofy, who told them their King wanted them to help Sora, the keyblade wielder, and save the other worlds. They had made their way in Wonderland and had helped prove Alice's inncocence, but as soon as they finished fighting the cards, she had vanished! They defeated the Heartless leader and learned Alice had been taken by the Heartless. After that, they went to look for King Mickey, Cade, Riku, and Airnden more, and due to Sora's crappy piloting, they crash landed on Deep Jungle, where Kairi and Sora were saved by Tarzan from Sabor. They reunited with Donald and Tarzan, and saved the gorillas and found a new gummi block. By then, Sora had been warming up to Kairi again as they landed in Traverse Town to ask Leon about the keyhole in Traverse Town, but when Sora went in to ask him, Kairi felt she was being watched. She had turned quickly around, and saw a tall, blonde man staring at her with piercing blue eyes, just like Sora's. But struck her as very odd was that he had long, pointy ears, but she had no more time to watch this handsome young man as Sora came barreling out of the Green Room, his face flushed, and the man had disappeared but not before she saw him talking to the back of a female figure, she saw one last thing before it had disappeared, the female turned around and Kairi locked eyes briefly with Cade, before she vanished. She turned to Sora, who was still blushing like a lovesick girl,

"What's wrong with you?" She inquired, tilting her head to one side. Sora turned to her, his eyes wide,

"I walked in on Leon...in the shower!" Kairi's eye twitched as she looked towards the Green Room, where she heard loud swearing and she had no doubt it was Leon and she smiled as she heard Trinity try to calm him down,

"I doubt he'd curse that much though just because you saw him in the shower..." Kairi stared at Sora, who had turned even more red, and mumbled something that a normal person couldn't hear, but Goofy had to be his usual self with his dog hearing,

"Gawrsh, you mean you saw Trinity in the shower with him? I wonder what they were doing in there?" Kairi's hand went over her mouth as she blushed and her eyes widened,

"Oh...my." She whispered, her heart going out to Sora, who was looking very uncomfortable, especially since Leon was glaring at him through a window, while Trinity was looking half amused and half confused at Donald, who was beating Goofy over the head with his staff. That had sparked many feelings in the group, Sora had told Kairi he missed Riku more then Cade, and Kairi accepted the fact that Sora would never be hers and the fact that she's never wanted Sora in the first place... But she never figured out who she wanted until a few days later, when they landed on a strange new world,

"Go to the end of the alley, there will be a door with a symbol, the boss should be in there." The friendly blonde had told them that after they had gone into the bar and asked for some help. The four decided to follow her advice and with much bickering and staff whacking, on Kairi and Donald's part, they finally managed to go in the right direction and soon, found the door after running from the police type figures, when Goofy accidently hit one of them with his shield, which resulted in more staff whacking and even some keyblade bashing when they were running,

"Okay...Open...Sesame!" Sora waved his hands at the door, eyes narrowed in frustration as the door wouldn't open. Donald started to hit the door and Goofy just stood there, confused. Kairi sighed and went up to the door and pushed, causing Sora to give a squeak of fright as he jumped behind Kairi, who rolled her eyes. Sora and Kairi stared down the stairs, hearing loud voices from the room below, and Sora turned to Kairi,

"Maybe we should come back later." Kairi nodded, also nervous as well, but both teens had forgotten Donald and Goofy were running full speed at the door, and just now had realized it was open,

"WATCH OUT!" Donald yelled as the two in front of the door turned and screamed as the duck and dog...thing came barreling into them and they flew down the stairs, landing in a heap. A raspy voice yelled,

"What the hell?" They looked up to see a man with tattoos all over his face and pointy ears like the rest of humanoids here pull out a crescent shaped knife and Sora gulped, but their lives were spared as a woman launched forward from next to Mr. Raspy,

"Sora? Kairi?" The latter gasped as they found themselves in the tight embrace of...

"Rayine!" The twenty year old smiled down at them,

"What happened to you guys? Riku and Cade came looking for you, Sora, while Airnden went looking for Kairi, and we couldn't find you with those...things destroying our world!" Sora looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on them,

"The Heartless destoryed our home!" The raspy voiced man gave a laugh,

"That's what they're called? The Heartless? Not very deadly names for such destructive little rodents!" A voice from up the stairs came down, loud and obnoxious,

"Hey, Laryngitis! I resent you calling those things rodents, since all rodents are probably my relatives!" The tattooed man growled and rolled his eyes as an orange weasel/otter came running down the stairs and glared at the man, paws on his hips,

"Who the heck are you talking to anywa-" He stopped as he saw the newcomers and his mouth dropped open as he saw Kairi,

"Hey, sweetcakes. What took you so long to see Orange Lightning?" Another voice was heard from the stairs,

"Hey, Orange Lightning! Stop flirting, you're my ottsel." The ottsel turned to the stairs and his eyes lit up,

"Baby, I would never flirt as long as I have you around, I was just introducing myself to-" He looked up at Kairi, who smiled down at the ottsel and politly said,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi." Before he could say anything, the female voice from before gave a strangled choke and Kairi gasped as Airnden stumbled down the stairs. The two friends screamed as they ran to hug each other and the door slid open again,

"Airnden...who the hell are you hugging? What the hell? Kairi, are you alright! Is Sora here? Shit!" Kairi felt Riku's muscular arms wrap around the two of them and she instantly heard Sora whine,

"Rikuuuuuuu, come give me a hug, too!" Riku laughed and whispered in Kairi's ear,

"Same ol' Sora." Kairi smiled back at him, happy that even though she knew Riku saw her and Sora on the raft, he was forgiving her and she whispered back,

"He just found he's gay." Riku's face flushed a light pink and he smirked at her,

"Well, I guess I better go get him, right?" Kairi smiled and squeezed his hand,

"Right." Two more voices were heard conversing quietly outside of the hideout, Kairi turned to the door just as it slid open. Cade stared at her, her eyes wide with shock, as Kairi gazed at her with a steady eye, not surprised to see her since two of her friends were already here,

"Kairi?" Cade whispered as she walked down the steps with shaky legs and reached out to touch Kairi's face, but stopped short as a low, obviously male voice called out to her down the stairs. Cade turned, the aroma of the exotic flowers floating all around her, and Kairi looked at her with mournful eyes, longing to have Cade's small hands, as rough as they were, touch her perfect cheek. Kairi watched as Cade went into the embrace of a young man, who kissed her on the head, and Kairi felt her world shatter once more. She know knew who she loved, not Sora, not Riku, but Cade.

Kairi didn't like being adored anymore, she was more modest and selfless, she didn't have to be rescued anymore, she could defend herself, but her obsession with pretty things never faded. She also dreamed about finding her knight in shining armor who would love her forever and never give her up. She had found her knight, but the knight didn't love her. Kairi still always wanted to scream and tear her hair out when she saw Cade with _her own _knight in shining armor, because she knew she could never have Cade then, for the love in both of their eyes was all too obvious. Kairi found someone else, but she could never replace Cade, even though the two were at odds for years, despite being friends. Sometimes, Kairi still cries herself to sleep at night, because one thought lingers her mind.

The most beautiful thing in the world can never be hers.

KY: The end! Yes, I know it was terrible. Flame, I don't care, soooo bad. I also know it was Mary Sueish to make Rayine Sora's sister, but I think Sora is the kind of guy who everyone feels sorry for because he's so cute and without parents. Also, some of these parts with be reappearing again, but in a different point of view (for example, Sora's point of view.) Also, this has been bugging me for weeks, I can't find the English trailer for Kingdom Hearts 2! If anyone knows where I can find it, please send me the address of the site. Thank you! Okay, if anyone knows the game, which is kinda obvious now, that this is crossed over with, tell me and I'll answer any of your questions if you're the first person to get it right. I'm sorry I skipped around the worlds a little, but I needed to get this done. Okay, that's all for now, and I'm signing off! Review, Flame, doesn't matter, but please look at the Trailer thing and the Guessing game thing. Thanks!


End file.
